Godsdienstvrijheid
thumb|230px|De Franse mensenrechtenverklaring Godsdienstvrijheid is een van de klassieke grondrechten. Het houdt in dat men de vrijheid heeft zelf te kiezen om tot een godsdienst toe te treden en deze te belijden en beoefenen. Het is een van de rechten uit de Universele Verklaring van de Rechten van de Mens: België In België bepalen artikels 19 tot en met 21 van de Belgische Grondwet de godsdienstvrijheid: Het tweede deel van artikel 21 wordt door velen juist beschouwd als strijdig met de vrijheid van godsdienst en in februari 2001 stelden de volksvertegenwoordigers Verherstraeten en Leterme voor dit grondwetsartikel af te schaffen en ook de eraan verbonden strafbepalingen op te hefffen. Nederland In artikel 6 van de Nederlandse grondwet wordt het '''recht op vrijheid van godsdienst' aangeduid. Het artikel luidt: Nederland kent wel de Zondagswet. Overige landen [[bestand:Religiousfreedom.png|thumb|right|350px|Toestand van de godsdienstvrhijheid per land, gebaseerd op het rapport Global Restrictions on Religion, The Pew Forum on Religion & Public Life, december 2009 (licht geel : weinig restricties - rood: zeer veel restricties]] Verschillende pressiegroepen en regeringen trachten een overzicht te geven van de mate van godsdienstvrijheid in de wereld. Zo publiceert het US State Department sinds 2001 een jaarlijks rapport. In 2005 werden voornamelijk de communistische staten Birma, China, Noord-Korea en Vietnam en verschillende landen met een moslimmeerderheid (Eritrea, Iran, Saoedi-Arabië en Soedan) genoemd als landen waar in het afgelopen jaar ernstige schendingen werden gepleegd op de godsdienstvrijheid. Katholieke Kerk De Katholieke Kerk erkent het recht op gewetensvrijheid en in het bijzonder op godsdienstvrijheid''Verklaring Dignitatis Humanae'', Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Dit recht is gebaseerd op de ontologische waardigheid van de menselijke persoon en niet op een veronderstelde gelijkheid van godsdiensten of menselijke culturele systemen2e Vaticaans Concilie, Verklaring Over de godsdienstvrijheid - Het recht van de persoon en van de gemeenschappen op sociale en burgerlijke vrijheid in godsdienstige aangelegenheden, Dignitatis Humanae (7 dec 1965), 1. "Allereerst getuigt dan deze heilige kerkvergadering, dat God zelf aan het menselijk geslacht de weg heeft bekendgemaakt waarlangs de mensen door Hem te dienen in Christus verlost en zalig kunnen worden. Wij geloven dat deze énige en ware godsdienst zich bevindt in de katholieke en apostolische Kerk.- Dit vermindert niet de ongeveinsde eerbied die de Kerk heeft voor de verschillende godsdienstige tradities waarin zij 'elementen van waarheid en goedheid erkent'2e Vaticaans Concilie, Constitutie, Over de Kerk, Lumen Gentium (21 nov 1964), 162e Vaticaans Concilie, Decreet, Over de missie-activiteit van de Kerk, Ad Gentes Divinitus (7 dec 1965), 11 2e Vaticaans Concilie, Verklaring over de houding van de Kerk tegenover niet-christelijke godsdiensten, Nostra Aetate (28 okt 1965), 2 Paus Johannes Paulus II, Encycliek, Over de blijvende geldigheid van de missie-opdracht, Redemptoris Missio (7 dec 1990), 5 Curie, Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer, Uniciteit en heilbrengende universaliteit van Jezus Christus en de Kerk, Dominus Jesus (6 aug 2000), 2.8.21. Zo heeft paus Paulus VI gezegd dat "het Concilie dit recht op godsdienstvrijheid in geen enkel opzicht baseert op een aanname, als zouden alle godsdiensten en leerstellingen min of meer dezelfde waarde hebben; integendeel, het baseert dit recht op de waardigheid van de menselijke persoon die niet onderworpen mag worden aan van buiten komende dwang waardoor het geweten onder druk wordt gezet, wanneer het zoekt naar de ware godsdienst en zich daaraan gewonnen wil geven"Paus Paulus VI, Toespraak tot het College van Kardinalen, in: Insegnamenti di Paolo VI, 14 (1976), 1088-1089. De leer over gewetensvrijheid en godsdienstvrijheid sluit niet uit dat de katholieke leer ook het indifferentisme en het godsdienstig relativisme veroordeeltZ. Paus Pius IX, Encycliek, Over de zuiverheid van de Katholieke leer, Quanta Cura (8 dec 1864) Paus Leo XIII, Encycliek, Immortale Dei (1 nov 1885) Paus Pius XI, Encycliek, Over het feest van Christus Koning, Quas Primas (11 dec 1925) Catechismus van de Katholieke Kerk (15 aug 1997), 2108 Curie, Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer, Uniciteit en heilbrengende universaliteit van Jezus Christus en de Kerk, Dominus Iesus (6 aug 2000), 22. Zie ook * Christenvervolgingen * Amnesty International, Human Rights Watch, Forum 18, Kerk in Nood, Open Doors Externe links * Center for Religious Freedom * Forum 18 - rapporten en profielen per land over de godsdienstvrijheid, gepubliceerd door de Forum 18 News Service * Jaarlijkse rapporten over de godsdienstvrijheid, gepubliceerd door de U.S. State Department Categorie:Wetgeving Categorie:Religie Categorie:Godsdienstfilosofie als:Religionsfreiheit arz:حرية العقيده bg:Свобода на религията и вярата ca:Llibertat de culte cs:Náboženská svoboda da:Religionsfrihed de:Religionsfreiheit el:Ανεξιθρησκία en:Freedom of religion eo:Religia libereco es:Libertad de culto fa:آزادی ادیان fi:Uskonnonvapaus fr:Liberté de religion he:חופש דת hr:Sloboda vjeroispovjesti hu:Vallásszabadság is:Trúfrelsi it:Libertà religiosa ja:信教の自由 ko:종교의 자유 ms:Kebebasan beragama no:Religionsfrihet pl:Wolność religijna pt:Liberdade religiosa ro:Libertate religioasă ru:Свобода вероисповедания simple:Freedom of religion sv:Religionsfrihet ta:சமயச் சுதந்திரம் ur:مذہبی آزادی vi:Tự do tín ngưỡng zh:宗教自由